


Promise

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Five Times Sam Washed Bumblebee [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: overcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Sam made his way out of Carly’s plush apartment, to find Bumblebee perched outside dejectedly. The Autobot was no longer in his usual Camaro guise, utilised for his safety when there was likely to be normal humans around. Instead, he was reared to his full height and his true form, blue flaming eyes turned down as he stared at the bucket between his feet. Sam watched him for a while, marvelling at how a bucket could look like a child's toy in Bumblebee’s hands and how easily the being could crush the fragile shape.

Bumblebee’s large hands closed around the bucket again and it seemed as though he was crying. Concerned, Sam made his way towards his friend and protector, laying one hand gently on Bumblebee’s cool metal shoulder.

“Bumblebee? Are you alright?” he asked, softly, when the Autobot wouldn’t look at him.

“When will I see you again?” sang the Three Degrees over the car stereo.

Sam sighed and rested his forehead against Bumblebee’s shoulder. He felt the weight of the Autobot’s hand resting on his back, as though Bumblebee were tying to hug him as best as he could. Sam accepted the hug, and didn’t step out from under it when he turned his face to look up at the Autobot.

“You know I ... love Carly, right?” Sam asked, still struggling with the concept of love and embarrassed by it.

Bumblebee nodded, but remained silent.

“Well, I’ve gotta spend time with her, you know that,” Sam continued. “It doesn’t mean I think any less of you, Bee. You’ll always be my friend.”

Bumblebee made a sad noise and pushed the bucket towards the small human hopefully.

“You want me to wash you? Is that what you want?” Sam asked, with a small smile at the Autobot.

Bumblebee nodded and played back a quote from Sam himself, something about male bonding. Sam laughed at that, before waggling his finger in Bumblebee’s face.

“Cute, real cute, Bumblebee,” he said, as he shook his head at his large friend. “Okay, I guess we always have time for male bonding.”

Bumblebee shifted into his car form, in order for Sam to reach him better. Sam had to laugh at the way that Bumblebee magically made himself extra dirty. He wagered that Bumblebee had done that on purpose, in order for Sam to spend more time with him. Sam wasn’t about to argue the extra time spent on washing the Autobot; he rather enjoyed the time spent with Bumblebee.

He made a vow never to allow his time with Carly to take away his time from Bumblebee. After all, Bumblebee had made great sacrifices for him in the wars against the Decepticons, and would do again, without question. Bumblebee needed Sam and his friendship as much as Sam needed Bumblebee. It wasn’t fair on the Autobot to spend so much time away from him. He knew that Carly would understand; she knew of the Autobots and seemed to even like and respect Bumblebee.

When he’d finished, he rubbed the Autobot’s front grill, before he said - “I promise I’ll spend more time with you in the future. Carly will understand.”

As he walked back into Carly’s apartment, he was followed in by the sounds of cheering pouring loudly from Bumblebee’s radio.


End file.
